


No Idea Where We're Going, We Move In Slow Motion

by fvandomtrvsh, WardenRoot



Series: If My Heart Had A Home Would You Let Me Know [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Main Fic, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava, to her surprise, finds herself having a bonding moment with her new roommate
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: If My Heart Had A Home Would You Let Me Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	No Idea Where We're Going, We Move In Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Slow Motion by Heirsound
> 
> A small snippet of their relationship before the events of The Future Holds A Split In Roads (Where You Gonna Go?)
> 
> Thank you to @Starling83 and @LadyXana for betaing this

Ava closes her computer and makes her way out of the library. Her stomach has started rumbling, so she figures it is a good time to stop studying and make dinner.

On her way to the dorm kitchen, she stops, wondering if Sara has already eaten or if she should make food for both of them. Ava is still not used to the whole roommate situation, and Sara seems pretty determined to be as independent as possible. Still, if she has not eaten, which would not surprise Ava considering her experiences with her roommate so far, she will need food.

Ava nods to herself as she changes direction from the kitchen to her room. As she makes her way there, she wonders what Sara would prefer to eat.

Her train of thought stops when she reaches her door and hears a low… whimpering? coming from the other side. She takes an unconscious step forward, sharpening her ears for any more sounds. For a second, everything is quiet. Ava is almost ready to shrug it off and leave Sara be, but then it is there again.

“Sara?” she calls, reaching for the handle to their room but not sure if she should enter. She considers walking away — if Sara wanted Ava’s presence, she would answer her. But then another whimper comes, just barely audible despite the quiet of the dorm, and Ava’s hand is moving before she has even properly registered it.

“Are you okay?” she asks as she gently pushes the door open. It quickly becomes apparent that Sara is not, in fact, okay. She is sitting on her bed with her back against the wall, her feet pulled up in front of her and her arms drawn around them. Up until Ava enters the room, her head is buried between her knees, but she lifts it when Ava appears.

Sara opens her mouth, but instead of words coming out of, she lets out another sob. Ava — her body still working on autopilot — rushes over to her, kneeling down on the bed next to her. Her arms reach out for Sara, but she hesitates before she makes contact. Ever since becoming roommates, they have barely talked. Surely Sara would not want Ava there at her most vulnerable.

On the other hand, she has not told Ava to run away, as she had expected.

Ever so slowly, Ava lets her hand come into contact with Sara’s shoulder. What happens next is so sudden and unexpected that Ava almost believes she is dreaming. Sara’s arms unfurl from her knees and she launches herself at Ava, wrapping her arms around Ava’s middle and burying her head in Ava’s chest.

Ava stays frozen for a moment, but then she slowly wraps her arms around Sara’s body, pulling her closer as she slightly readjusts herself. Once she is properly sitting instead of kneeling on Sara’s bed, Sara’s body is on her lap, shaking in Ava’s arms.

“Shhh,” Ava tries, gently stroking Sara’s back. Somehow, it only seems to make Sara cry harder. Ava holds her tighter, hoping that some part of what she is doing is helping. “It’s okay,” she whispers, immediately regretting it.

“It’s not,” Sara manages between sobs, burying her head even further in Ava’s chest.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, waiting for a beat for Sara to answer. “You— you don’t have to tell me.”

A few more seconds of silence, and Ava is at a loss for what to do. Then, Sara breaks the silence.

“It’s Laurel, my, uh, my sister.” Sara sniffles, trying but failing to cease her crying. “She was in an accident and it’s really bad. And I’m stuck halfway across the country without being able to do anything about it.”

Ava’s heart drops in her chest. “Is anyone with her?” is the only question she can think to ask.

“My parents,” Sara answers, her sobs slightly quieting.

“So then she has people who care about her watching over her. And when everything is better, you can tell her about how much you thought of her.” Ava holds back from berating herself over her own awkwardness.

“What if she doesn’t get better?” Sara’s voice is so small, so fragile, that it breaks Ava’s heart.

“If she’s anything like you, she can get through just about anything.” Despite them not spending a lot of time together, Sara’s strength — both physical and mental — has not escaped her.

“She’s the best fighter I know,” Sara says, sniffling again. “If she doesn’t make it, I’ll personally kick her ass.” Sara chuckles wetly, and the crying has almost stopped.

“With a promise like that, she has to make it,” Ava says with a small smile. “I know I wouldn’t take that lightly.”

“She better not.” Sara draws in a shaky breath and slightly relaxes her body against Ava.

“Tell me about her?” Ava asks, wanting to keep Sara talking. And maybe she is a little curious about her roommate’s life at the same time, but it is mostly to keep Sara calm.

“She’s the purest soul I know,” Sara starts, before jumping into multiple stories about her sister, some including Sara herself. Most of the ones Sara appears in include her doing things she should not be doing, but that does not surprise Ava at all. 

Once Sara is done, they sit there in silence for a while.

“Thank you,” Sara says quietly after what feels like an eternity.

Ava only smiles at her, before both their stomachs rumble. “Hungry?” she asks, to which Sara replies with a nod. Ava foregoes her plans of making dinner and instead orders comfort pizza, at Sara’s request. 

They stay up all night, waiting for news about Laurel. It is bittersweet, that after weeks of wanting to get to know her roommate, it is a situation like this that brings them together.

When word finally comes about Laurel — good news — Sara wraps herself around Ava in a hug, thanking her for keeping her company. Ava’s heart inexplicably beats faster and warmth rushes through her as she returns the hug, promising Sara that she will always be there when Sara needs her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr @fvandomtrvsh and @wardenroot


End file.
